Tu sais
by Melhuiwen
Summary: [YAOI, DMHP] [POV DRACO] Tu sais, quand j'étais enfant, j'avais peur de mourir. Je ne comprenais pas comment, d'un jour à l'autre, on pouvait disparaître.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.Draco et Harry ne sont donc pas à moi, et je ne retire aucun profit à publier ce texte, à part le plaisir de le partager avec vous.

**Rating :** K.

**Pairing :** DM/HP

**N/A :** Bonsoir à tous :o)

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site, et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les lecteurs de Je t'aime moi non plus qui attendent la suite, elle aurait dû être publiée il y a longtemps. Cependant, il s'avère que j'ai attrapé une maladie de l'âme, pour dire ça joliment, et que je n'ai pas eu le coeur à écrire pendant un bon moment. Ensuite, j'ai passé mon bac, je suis partie en vacances, j'ai couru partout dans une gigantesque ville pour me dénicher un appartement, et au milieu de tout ça je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de me poser devant mon clavier, désolée. De plus, j'ai beaucoup évolué depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic et j'ai du mal à rester dans son esprit. Donc, patience svp.

Concernant cet OS (c'est quand même pour ça qu'on est là), je viens d'écrire d'un trait, j'ai simplement corrigé les fautes d'orthographe avant de le poster. Veuillez donc pardonner les maladresses, j'avais envie de quelque chose de brut.

Merci à **Isarose** pour ses reviews qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire, ce soir.

A **Vif d'Or**, toi qui m'as demandé après Promesses d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite. Ce n'est pas le OS humoristique que j'avais prévu d'écrire, mais le ton reste léger.

A **Gen'**, pour avoir chamboulé mon pauvre coeur des dizaines de fois, et à **Abella**, pour avoir changé à jamais ma perception de l'aluminium.

A **Eliane**, même si tu ne liras probablement jamais ces mots. Juste, parce que.

Après cette note ridiculeusement longue (j'espère que personne ne s'est endormi), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :o)

* * *

** Tu sais...**

Tu sais, quand j'étais enfant, j'avais peur de mourir. Je ne comprenais pas comment, d'un jour à l'autre, on pouvait disparaître, et j'avais fini par me persuader que c'était parce qu'on se retrouvait prisonnier dans un endroit horrible où les Chocogrenouilles n'existaient pas. Et, comme cette torture ressemblait trop à mon goût aux menaces de mon géniteur concernant les enfants turbulents, j'étais un petit garçon très sage.

Tu sais, quand j'étais adolescent, j'avais peur de vieillir. Rien ne m'enchantait plus que de passer des heures à admirer mon visage dans le miroir, et à m'extasier moi-même devant la perfection de mes traits. Ma plus grande angoisse était de voir ma peau se rider, ma bouche se plisser, mes cheveux se disperser sur ma tête. Et, par dessus tout, je craignais mon traître corps qui, j'en étais certain, finirait un jour par démissioner et me laisserait comme un con à clopiner à l'aide d'une horrible canne à tête de serpent.

Tu sais, quand j'étais jeune homme, j'avais peur de souffrir. La guerre faisait rage, et n'ayant d'autre choix que de combattre pour ma survie – et, si j'ose dire, mes idéaux – chaque départ au combat me rendait malade de terreur. Au milieu des corps fous et des cris inhumains, la douleur régnait en grande maîtresse, arme sadique de nos ennemis, défense vengeresse de nos alliés. Par un jour ne se passait sans que je ne demande grâce à Merlin, sans que je ne le supplie de me laisser partir, pour échapper à ces souffrances que l'on me faisait subir.

Tu sais, quand j'étais homme, j'avais peur de la solitude. Je détestais rentrer chez moi le soir, pour entendre l'écho sinistre de mes pas dans les pièces de ma gigantesque maison vide. J'appréhendais toujours le moment de me coucher, de me glisser seul entre mes draps froids et de n'avoir pour seule compagnie que le son de ma respiration. Je désespérais de n'avoir personne à qui parler, personne à qui avouer mes démons et offrir mes rêves.

Tu sais, quand je t'ai revu, j'avais peur d'aimer. J'avais peur de notre passé chargé de haine, d'un souvenir amer d'amitié rejetée, de ton regard brûlant de sentiments indescriptibles. J'étais effrayé par le désir poignant que tu provoquais en moi, mais surtout, par mon incompréhensible besoin de vouloir plus que ton corps ; je me surprenais à vouloir te faire sourire pour admirer la fossette se creuser dans ta joue, je m'écoeurais à vouloir te faire rire pour que tes yeux brillent, je me haïssais à vouloir que tu m'aimes pour que tu ne partes jamais.

Tu sais, la première fois que tu m'as dit je t'aime, j'ai cessé d'avoir peur.

Tu sais, aujourd'hui je suis vieux, et tu es toujours là. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de manger des chocogrenouilles, et les plis sur mon visage ont eu raison de mon insolente beauté voilà déjà quelques décennies. Ne parlons même pas de la torture que m'infligent mes vieux os chaque jour. Quant à l'amour, il continue d'embraser mon coeur comme la haine embrasait autrefois mes entrailles, avec une force incontrôlable contre laquelle j'ai depuis longtemps cessé de lutter.

Tu sais, je te regarde sourire, de ton sourire qui est resté si doux, et tout paraît parfait. Tu chasses une de tes mèches poivrées de tes yeux toujours verts, et tu sembles si jeune. Aussi jeune et beau qu'alors.

Tu sais, nous sommes vieux tous les deux. Je me demande encore, parfois, comment on a fait pour se supporter durant toutes ces années. Comment on fait, aujourd'hui, pour vouloir et espérer en vivre encore beaucoup d'autres ensemble. Ces si belles années, si précieuses, au cours desquelles j'ai confié au cocon de tes mains rassurantes mon être tout entier. Je ne les échangerais pour rien au monde, rien que pour tes doigts à la peau tâchetée qui caressent tendrement ma joue.

Tu sais, nous ne sommes plus tout jeunes, et je sais que nous allons bientôt mourir. Peut-être toi avant moi, mais j'espère que ce sera le contraire. Je reste un égoiste, tu vois. Parce que j'ai toujours peur de la solitude. Sauf que le sens de ce mot a changé. La solitude, maintenant, c'est ton absence. Lorsque je te le dis, parfois, tu me serres dans tes bras, aussi fougueusement que lors de nos premières étreintes. Tu embrasses mon oreille, pour me montrer la voie de l'écoute, et tu me dis que tu comprends. Qu'à toi aussi, ça te fait peur, lorsque tu y penses. Mais que, de toute façon, tu m'attendrais là-bas.

Tu sais, j'aime quand tu me dis cela.

* * *

Merci d'avance à ceux qui auront la gentillesse de m'envoyer une review :o)

Bisous à tous,

mEl.


End file.
